Novocaína
by Morriguh
Summary: Sucios, enfermos, drogados. Los humanos corrompieron a sus madres patrias. El gemido de Inglaterra lo comprueba. Britaincest.


**Autora** : _¡Yo de nuevo! Sí... bueno sí. Era necesario. Amo el Britaincest, y no me causa pudor alguno reconocerlo. Si hay más mentes enfermas como la mía ¡Bienvenidas sean! Las abrazo con todo mi pérfido amor._

 _Ya están listas la re-ediciones de Supermassive Black Hole (Solo queda que pasen la aprobación de mi preciosa Beta), y de verdad, de verdad, de verdad (así de serio, que lo repetí 3 veces) que tienen que leerlo de nuevo para que entiendan, porque cambiaron cosas. El capítulo nuevo lo voy a escribir... recién hoy XD, es que los anteriores me tenían de cabeza._

 **Disclaimer** : _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 **Advertencia** : _Vocabulario_. _Creo que... ¿ Lime?_

-x-

" _Sus manitos blancas y regordetas se acercan con lentitud y cierta torpeza hacia la rama más cercana._

 _Los ojitos negros se mueven, curiosos. Salta sobre la rama una, dos, tres veces. Pone una pata sobre el dedo más cercano. Y luego la otra._

 _El niño no puede caber más en su felicidad. El pajarillo azul está en su mano. Sonríe y sus mejillas arden por la emoción._

 _Múltiples ojos negros lo miran en las ramas, con la misma curiosidad del primer pajarillo, pero también con aprehensión. Todos los herrerillos temen por su compañero temerario._

 _Pero Inglaterra no presenta ningún peligro._

 _Escocia, mirándolo a lo lejos, quisiera explicarle a los pájaros que realmente no había ser más inofensivo e inútil que su hermano menor._

 _Estúpido._

 _El pequeño Inglaterra juega con el pajarillo entre sus dedos. Se ve tan feliz, iluminado por un aura de inocencia._

 _El pajarillo le sigue el juego y le picotea suavemente la mano. Los demás se acercan._

 _Unos ruidos arriba._

 _Escocia alza la mirada, encontrándose con más herrerillos._

 _¿De dónde aparecen tantos?_

 _Los pájaros comienzan a fusionarse con sombras y la nación pelirroja se asusta. Está a punto de gritarle a Inglaterra que corra, lejos, muy lejos._

 _Sólo un ruido tonto sale de su boca._

 _Los ojos verdes y más claros de Inglaterra lo miran sorprendidos. Parece no percatarse del humo negro. Escocia en cambio siente que la sangre se le hiela._

 _Las sombras rodean a Inglaterra. Y lo rodean a él._

 _Los ojos amarillos, rodeados de rojo, admiran su presa. Un movimiento de cabeza, uno, dos y tres._

 _Suculento. Se relamen._

 _La mano de Escocia lo señala, aterrado ¿Cómo no lo ve?_

 _Inglaterra sujeta con cuidado el avecilla que deja de ser azul._

 _El plumaje negro y sucio se retuerce en sus manos pequeñitas._

 _¡Son buitres!"_

Escocia despierta de golpe.

Inhala profundamente, tratando de quitar el miedo que estaba en todas sus células. Estúpida pesadilla.

¿Por qué diablos mezcló ese viejo y estúpido recuerdo?

Siente los ojos llenos de inocencia pegados en su cabeza.

Ahora no son más que dos manchas llenas de veneno. Están sucios, enfermos. Y todo es por la plaga que los puebla.

La sonrisa de Cameron muerde la carne dentro de su cabeza. Salmond también se le aparece. Y la Reina mira desde lejos.

Su pesadilla no pudo presentarlos de mejor forma.

Son buitres. Asquerosos y sucios buitres.

-x-

 **"NOVOCAÍNA"**

-x-

Mira a su alrededor, todo es un escándalo. Unos celebran, mientras otros lloran y gritan.

Papeles caen a su alrededor.

Su rostro parece ido, como un muerto. Sus oídos no escuchan más que zumbidos.

Está aturdido.

Sus jefes celebran en secreto. Los puede ver, a lo lejos.

Marioneta. Se siente como una marioneta.

No siente nada.

El zumbido sigue.

Toda su vida ha sido manipulada por aquellos hombres que se visten elegantes y que simulan tener un gran corazón. Siglos. Simulando ser blancas palomas, pero en realidad son negros carroñeros.

Hambrientos, sucios y pérfidos. Asquerosos buitres.

Era contradictorio. Quería mandarlos a la mierda, golpearles y ser libre. Por otro lado… era estúpido. Totalmente. Se había convertido en un tarado máximo y masoquista.

Salmond grita, tira una mesa y desaparece, seguido de unos guardias. Sturgeon lo sigue con la mirada, dejándolo ir.

La gente sigue a su alrededor, tan cerca que siente que están sobre él.

Los llantos y las risas son demasiados cercanos. Demasiado audibles, como si se escucharan con un amplificador.

Observa a lo lejos, a alguien que mantiene sus ojos verdes sorprendidos.

Inglaterra parecía que ni él mismo se creía que había ganado el "No".

En el fondo, quizás, era demasiado obvio que no quería separarse de él. Pero no lo era para el mundo.

Los mismos ojos verdes sorprendidos.

Los buitres.

Da media vuelta, decidido a marcharse.

Esta vez no intentará decirle que huya y se salve. Todo se puede ir directamente a la mierda.

-x-

― Así que nos volvemos a ver las caras ¿No que tanto querías ser independiente y mandarme al carajo? ― Dijo, apoyado en el sillón. Su voz era veneno.

― ¿Dejar de joderte la existencia? Muy poco tentador ― Escocia se acomodó en el asiento contrario, desparramándose hasta sentirse cómodo.

Inglaterra frunció sus cejas.

Hijo de puta.

Le ha torturado por tantos siglos que ha perdido la cuenta. Sin embargo, tiene unos vagos recuerdos de los inicios de los tiempos. Y casi puede asegurar que alguna vez pudieron estar en paz.

― ¿O quizás no te querías morir de hambre? Puede ser… ― Fue duro. Escocia rio fingidamente y se levantó de golpe.

― ¡Claro, como no verlo así! ― De un paso se acercó a donde estaba la nación contraria y lo encerró entre sus brazos, quemándole con el verde corrosivo de su mirada ― No te metas con mi gente, Inglaterra.

El estómago de Inglaterra se volvió un nudo y trató de convencerse que no era miedo. Ese imbécil tenía menos poder político y económico que él, no sería capaz de ganarle ni hacerle daño.

En el fondo de su cabeza, una voz resuena, burlona " _Frente a frente, la verdad es otra_ ".

" _Y no te molesta_ " se burla entre carcajadas.

Inglaterra frunció aún más sus cejas. No iba a mostrarse vulnerable, porque eso significaba que Escocia iba a morderle del cuello y matarlo, como los animales.

― Y en estos momentos, también mi responsabilidad. Quítate de encima ― Ordenó. Escocia sonrió mostrando los dientes.

La situación se le antojaba placentera.

Sus oídos volvían a zumbar. La visión se distorsionaba.

― Oh, pequeño Inglaterra, eres tan repugnante ¿Tu responsabilidad? Sólo te preocupas de ti, no mientas. No existen más personas en el mundo para ti que los ingleses ― Sus palabras eran azotes. Agarró de las muñecas al menor, que abrió sus ojos con temor mal disimulado ― ¿Y si no se me da la gana quitarme? ¿Qué harás?

Inglaterra era una nación fuerte y poderosa, malvada y podrida según su hermano, el monstruo que desató los infiernos hace tiempo atrás.

Le dio una patada, consiguiendo separarse.

― Escocia, Escocia… Puto Escocia. ¿Qué deseas realmente?

Lo primero que pensó el pelirrojo, de forma inconsciente fue "tu alma".

― Estamos podridos. Enfermos. Somos repugnantes. ¿Sientes la ira, Inglaterra? Estoy seguro que la sientes correr por tus venas ― Y saltó sobre él para arrastrarlo al piso. El inglés gruñó unas cuantas groserías. Escocia rio. Su voz gruesa y rasposa penetraba en los tímpanos del rubio, haciendo que el cerebro le doliera ― ¿Lo sientes? La peste. La peste en nuestras entrañas.

― ¿A qué mierda te refieres, loco de patio? ― Le gritó, tratando de soltarse pero los dedos del escocés, acostumbrados al trabajo pesado, se agarraron férreamente a sus muñecas.

La piel se tornaba roja y pronto sería morada.

― El poder que le concedimos a unos pocos humanos ― Inglaterra se quedó tieso, entendiendo todo. Se puso serio. Escocia tenía una curva en sus labios gruesos que parecía creada por un cincel, su piel lucía dura como una estatua.

― Esos mismos humanos son los que nos dan la vida, por si no te has dado cuenta.

― Esos mismos humanos son los que nos enfermaron ― Añadió el pelirrojo. Inglaterra se mareaba al sentir el perfume de Escocia tan cerca.

No era la primera vez que estaban así, tan próximos. Inglaterra, en un lapso de segundo, pensó en las otras veces que el perfume de Escocia se le ha pegado a la piel, como si fuera lepra.

Inglaterra cerró los ojos y sonrió.

― Somos el símbolo de la peste, entonces. ¿Qué dices a eso, tarado?

Escocia tenía sus ojos fijos en él, abiertos totalmente.

― Loco. Eso me hace sentir. Loco, loco, loco.

El zumbido en su cabeza era a cada momento mayor.

Cada vez que estaba cerca de Inglaterra, su sentido común y raciocinio desaparecían. Se movía en automático, guiándose por su inconsciente.

 _Como un drogadicto_

El rubio seguía sobre él, sujeto de las muñecas. Buena posición.

Escocia sentía que la visión se le hacía doble.

― Te mereces un aplauso por ser sincero. Y un escupitajo en la cara, por odioso.

Escocia dejó de sonreír y se alzó bruscamente, con Inglaterra entre sus piernas, haciendo que este chocara contra las patas del sillón.

Estaban ahora aún más cerca.

Escocia podía incluso sentir en su propio cuerpo los latidos de Inglaterra.

Recordó que en el sueño, trataba de decirle a Inglaterra que escapara, escapara de esos monstruos que buscaban devorarle la inocencia.

Ahora, en la realidad, que no tenía de sano y puro, prefirió no decirle nada. Al fin y al cabo, lo que menos tenía era ingenuidad.

Y le arrebató un beso.

Se dijo no sentir nada.

-x-

―… Y como pueblos hermanos, pongamos manos a la obra, para llegar al sueño del progreso, juntos. Unidos de la mano. Confío en que podemos llegar a la meta. Muchas gracias― Terminó su discurso, serio.

Todos los ojos sobre él, pegados como sudor de fiebre en su piel. Pegajoso, desagradable.

La gente que llenaba el auditorio aplaudía.

A Escocia solo le importaba el personaje sentado en primera fila, aplaudiendo con una ceja alzada.

― ¡Magnífico discurso, hermano! Casi he llorado ― Fue lo primero que le dijo, tras verse en el salón contiguo a donde había hablado.

Hablado frente a todos los buitres y cuervos del Parlamento inglés.

― Oh… Dulce y llorón Arthur ya dejaste esa época en que mojabas la cama y pedías que te protegieran de los monstruos de la noche ¿No crees que estás grandecito para esas cosas? ¡Llorar! ¡Eso es de niñas! ― Le dijo, simulando sentirse sorprendido. Inglaterra rio. Volvió a aplaudir, molestando al escocés ― Deja de joder, guárdate el espectáculo barato para tu gente. Me dan náuseas. Sólo soy un problema que no quiere ser resuelto.

Más carcajadas.

Escocia amaba esa risa, porque le hacía sentir que no era el único de corazón gangrenoso. La amaba totalmente, porque lo hacía sentir libre y aturdido. Hacía que luego todo fuese ruido blanco.

Esa gente, los humanos, habían inyectado en su relación la suciedad y el odio, como si fuera novocaína.

Escocia se repite que no siente nada por la nación menor. Porque nada puede sentir un drogado y menos por él.

Sólo era la sensación de adicción de algo que sabes malo.

― ¿Juntos hacia el progreso? En serio… es un cliché barato. No sabes cuantas veces lo he escuchado en mi maldita existencia y jamás se ha cumplido ― Inglaterra no alcanzó a quejarse cuando fue agarrado del pelo y su mirada chocó contra la cobalto del contrario.

 _Esta vez no._

Inglaterra le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y luego un beso en la boca, saboreando la sangre que subía por la lengua.

Inglaterra se dijo que tampoco sentía nada. Que sólo lo hacía por sentir a Escocia bajo su poder. Y que era divertido hacer toda esta estupidez.

 _Enfermos._

"Que no se te olvide la cena con la Reina" fue lo único que alcanzó a entender tras el portazo que mandó Inglaterra.

-x-

Se sentía sobrexpuesto. Toda la nobleza y basura política comiendo en una gran mesa adornada. Todos ellos con sus ojos sobre él.

Uno, dos, tres. Se relamen con satisfacción.

La nación está seria, comiendo su plato de comida por obligación.

Inglaterra está frente a él, ni siquiera dignándose a mirarlo. Aunque no lo necesita. Sabe que está ignorándolo adrede.

― ¿Cómo se está tomando el pueblo escocés lo de la votación? ― Preguntó la anciana a su lado. La magnífica Reina Isabel.

 _Desvía la atención, vamos, vamos, que esto es desagradable._

― Lo suficientemente bien como para no quemar Londres ― Dice en tono de burla. La Reina se echa para atrás y todos se quedan en silencio. Y se siente más y más como una fotografía de periódico, observado y manoseado. Sonríe tratando de dibujar la curva más creíble posible ― No se asuste, Isabel. La gente se lo tomó bien. Estaban todos muy conscientes de lo que ocasionaba la separación. Cambiando de tema, me llamó la atención el sabor de la carne ¿Qué salsa usaron?

La mujer le respondió.

― Una que inventó la cocinera. Estamos pensando en llamarla "Dark Duck sausage", lo hicieron especialmente para el pato de hoy, estimado Escocia ― La gente volvió a lo suyo. Hablando entre ellos por medio de murmullos.

Inglaterra lo mira fijamente, con un trozo de patata en su tenedor. Luego vuelve a comer, fingiendo seguir ignorándolo.

Escocia trataba de ser lo más cortés posible, pero lo único que deseaba era romper la mesa y quemarla junto con el resto del palacio.

Además, tener tan cerca a Inglaterra no le hacía pensar muy bien.

A la noche, cerraría con demasiada fuerza la puerta. El ruido se escuchó por todo el pasillo.

― No te molestes conmigo, que tú diste esa respuesta estúpida, tan propia de ti ― Le dijo Inglaterra, sin mirarle. Escocia había dejado de fingir calma y felicidad y estaba hecho un león.

― ¡Tú y tu asquerosa gente! ¡La Reina y su puta madre!

― ¡Cuida tus palabras sobre la Reina! ― Gritó sulfurado el menor.

Escocia golpeó una muralla.

― Exijo respeto, imbécil desgraciado.

― Hubieras votado que sí ― Inglaterra fue demasiado estúpido y confiado. Se giró para buscar el pijama que hoy se pondría para dormir, porque Escocia no podría hacer nada en el palacio, a vistas de todo el mundo. Era esa tonta valentía de sentirse respaldado, asegurado, el que lo hizo continuar, volteando a mirarlo ― Exiges como si…

 _Demasiado cerca_.

Inglaterra no fue ni siquiera capaz de dar una maldición porque Escocia, como el diablo que se teletransporta, estaba delante de él, a centímetros.

Un brazo del pelirrojo se levantó en cámara lenta, Inglaterra fue capaz de verlo todo. El fiero rostro de su hermano, los dedos que se extendían como garras, el labio alzándose, mostrando los dientes, gruñendo.

Era capaz de ver todo y no de reaccionar.

El golpe contra el colchón dolió como si le hubieran tirado contra piedra.

Escocia le golpeó.

La sangre ensució las sábanas.

― ¿Te burlas? ¿Realmente te burlas de mí?

― Yo soy la pistola, Escocia. No quien sostiene el gatillo ― Le respondió, sin intentar limpiarse la sangre. Estaba aterrado, aunque no quería confesarlo. Escocia era un demonio. Una quimera capaz de devorarlo, de arrastrarlo al infierno y dejarlo quemarse entre negras llamas. Demasiado tiempo lo llevaba conociendo como para ser capaz de saberlo― ¿Por qué me reclamas por algo que hizo una humana?

― ¿Esconderte acusando a otra persona? No seas una rata ¿Te gusta tener poder sobre mí, no? Te gusta tenerme entre tus manos, porque así te sientes poderoso. Tener a quien más le temes en el mundo bajo tu yugo ¿O me equivoco, hermanito? ― Fue demasiado falso al tratarlo con amor en las últimas palabras. Inglaterra alzó el rostro, orgulloso.

 _Touché._

Y Escocia, dentro de toda la ira, podía sentirse excitado. Era una sensación sucia, enferma, asquerosa. Como estar en un baño público, rayado, lleno de mierda y que guarda las jeringas de cocaína, cigarrillos y los condones de alguien más.

Inglaterra no era capaz de responder, porque no había forma de contradecir eso. Y en realidad, ni siquiera le molestaba escuchar la verdad.

Escocia, sobre él, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro pálido y lleno de pecas.

Negó con dulzura.

― Oh, mi pequeño Arthur… Seré tu pesadilla. Voy a ser tu mayor pesadilla ¿Y sabes qué? No puedes escapar ― Se deslizó como una serpiente, con sus manos transformándose en reptiles que agarraron el cuello de la nación rubia que estaba entre sus piernas. Escocia se preguntó si acaso a Inglaterra _realmente le interesaba_ escapar ― ¿Tú también querías que ganase el "No", cierto? Que yo siguiese a tu lado como ha sido desde 1707, no puedes negarlo… Está bien, Arthur. Vamos a seguir juntos por los siglos de los siglos.

 _Enfermos. Tóxicos._

Todo por culpa de aquellos que inyectaron en el amor de muchos, muchos, muchísimos años atrás la ambición y el odio, como si fuera veneno.

Los humanos eran los verdaderos culpables.

Habían contaminado a sus madres patrias.

Se dicen no sentir nada, pues ¿Qué podrían sentir, sólo humillándose y odiándose? ¿Qué clase de sentimiento se podía forjar de tantos siglos de rencor y reyertas?

Se siente aturdido cuando toma de nuevo los labios de Inglaterra, mordiéndolos y deseando atragantarse en su sangre.

El inglés le corresponde, respondiendo a la batalla.

Era una guerra.

Una guerra donde luchaban dos cadáveres en vida, dos seres que tendrían que estar encerrados, buscando rehabilitarse.

¿Pero realmente quería?

 _Escocia se dijo no sentir nada._

 _Inglaterra se dijo lo mismo._

La lengua del contrario resultó demasiado adictiva.

Estaba aturdido, observando como Inglaterra se dejaba besar, como Inglaterra se acercaba, como Inglaterra le seguía todo el juego con la misma intensidad.

Era una lucha para ver quien robaba más del narcótico.

Inglaterra quería negar que todo a su alrededor se volvía blanco y negro y sólo ese bastardo tenía color.

Escocia estaba resignado a que se sentía total y completamente dopado, como un enfermo, como el vagabundo de la calle tras conseguir su dosis.

Se dejaban llevar, desesperados, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no había emociones.

Escocia llegó al punto de tolerancia. Y necesitaba más.

Mordió el cuello de su hermano menor y uno de sus brazos, como una serpiente, se deslizó por debajo de la ropa. Deseaba llenarlo de su veneno.

Inglaterra trató de ahogar un gemido.

No sentían nada. _Nada_... Esa palabra se volvía un eco que comenzaba a carecer de significado.

 _¿Qué era nada?_

El rubio sentía terror, terror por la amenaza de Escocia porque sabía que la haría realidad, y más aún, sentía excitación de estar frente a frente a Satanás mismo.

Deseaba que le inyectara esa corrosiva sustancia directo al corazón, tener un paro y morir. Pero sabía que no era útil muerto. Y ni siquiera podía hacerlo, siendo un estúpido ser inmortal.

Y cada vez exigía más. Era su cuerpo, enfermo, el que lo necesitaba.

Un gemido.

Todo era calor.

Era _placer_.

Adentro, penetrándole, haciéndole sangrar, rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos. Pedazos que caerían en el colchón y se desparramarían, cayendo al piso.

Estaban aturdidos, todo vibraba y nada era demasiado falso ni demasiado real.

 _Como estar totalmente drogado._

A la mañana siguiente, Inglaterra despertó por una canción que tarareaba alguien a su lado. Una melodía infantil cruelmente distorsionada.

―… pesadilla, yo soy...yo soy tu peor pesadilla...― Tarareaba Escocia, desnudo, mirándole y con sus dedos marcando el ritmo sobre el colchón.

El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado, cuando Inglaterra abre sus ojos y lo primero que hace es mirarlo a él.

Los pájaros cantan afuera, y uno pequeño y azulado está sobre el marco de la ventana, admirándolos.

-x-

" _El ser que tenía la imagen de un niño, miraba sin palabras a su hermano._

 _El pajarillo azul seguía jugando entre sus dedos._

 _¿Hace cuánto tiempo su hermano lo estaba mirando?_

 _Dibujó una sonrisa, ofreciéndole acariciar el pajarillo._

 _Escocia se acercó y tocó las suaves plumas del animal._

― _¿Cierto que es precioso, hermano? ― Y Escocia lo miró fijamente, atestiguando la dulzura, todavía no dañada, en el rostro de Inglaterra._

 _El herrerillo movía sus ojos, uno, dos, tres. Y picoteaba sus dedos._

 _Uno, dos, tres._

 _Las dos pequeñas naciones estaban en medio del bosque, acariciando al pequeño herrerillo, sin miedos ni rencores. Nada de eso había nacido todavía._

 _Todavía estaban cercanos a Dios y su pureza._

 _Todavía."_

 _-x-_

 _ **Notas**_ _: Herrerillo común es el pájaro al que se refiere Escocia. Es un ave que está en Europa y, lo que nos importa, en el Reino Unido._

― _David Cameron es el primer ministro inglés._

― _Nicola Sturgeon es la Primera Ministra de Escocia, cargo que tomó luego de que Alex Salmond renunciara tras que la mayoría del pueblo escocés votó para no independizarse del Reino Unido (55, 3% dijo que no y 44, 7% dijo que sí). Fue bastante polémico._

―" _Que desató los infiernos hace tiempo atrás": Escocia se refiere la época de piratas y la imperialista._

― _Novocaína: Es un anestésico derivado de la cocaína y que se usa como anestésico local._

― _En 1707 se firmó el acta de unión, donde se unieron los reinos de Escocia y de Inglaterra._

― _La canción en la que está inspirado este one-shot es " **Novocaíne** " de Fall Out Boy._

― _La última escena era el verdadero recuerdo._


End file.
